halofandomcom-20200222-history
Scyllion Warehouse District Riot
*ODSTs *16 ONI agents *D77-TC Pelican Dropships |forces2 = *Insurrectionists (many armed with modified Plasma Rifles, Plasma Pistols, and handheld RPGs) |casual1 = *3 ONI agents **Akio Watanabe **Josh Smith *1 D77-TC Pelican Dropship'Halo: The Cole Protocol' - page 125 *All ONI vehicles and trailers'Halo: The Cole Protocol' - page 122 *Jeffries |casual2 = *Heavy infantry losses *Jason Kincaide }} The Scyllion Warehouse District Riot was a riot that took place in the warehouse district of Scyllion, the capital city of Charybdis IX, shortly before the arrival of the Covenant and the Battle of Charybdis IX. Background The mission to Scyllion was a joint operation between the Office of Naval Intelligence and the UNSC Navy. The Midsummer Night, before heading deeper into space to go on a variety of unorthodox missions, was to stop at the Inner colonies planet of Charybdis IX to assist the 15 ONI agents on the planet in holding back the constant riots in Scyllion. The operation was planned in exchange for ONI providing Stealth Ablative Coating for the Midsummer Night.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 36 The riots were caused by lack of food and supplies. Charybdis IX had been a mining world that was run entirely by corporations. Every aspect of the workers' lives was controlled by the companies: they bought food and supplies from company markets, lived and paid rent for company-provided habitats, etc. Soon the pay was simply insufficient to make up for the workers' cost of living, leading to intense rioting. Scyllion had long been a city of political turmoil. Insurrectionists were a constant problem. In 2533, ONI recommended that the UNSC implement martial law, but the UNSC was unable to carry out martial law, due to the escalating Human-Covenant war.Halo: The Cole Protocol - pages 106-107 15 ONI agents (disguised as workers), and Civilian Warthogs were sent to the planet to spy on the rioters, led by Jason Kincaide. They also carried mobile command centers disguised as trucks and trailers.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 109 Originally, ONI was only spying on the rioters, but after they discovered that the rioters had gotten their hands on modified Covenant weapons, they decided it was time to take action against them. Major Akio Watanabe proposed a mission to find and eliminate the source of the Covenant weaponry. Battle Shortly after Jacob Keyes and Major Akio Watanabe were ferried to the planet by Jeffries, they were introduced to ONI agents Corinthia Hansen (who ran the operation) and Josh Smith, a surveillance agent. They then captured Jason Kincaide (a leader of the rioters) and three of his bodyguards. The rioters quickly retaliated, firing RPGs at the ONI convoy of disguised command centers, resulting in the death of Smith and most of the ONI team. During the ambush, Hansen, Keyes, and Watanabe escaped the ONI command center they were in. While the rioters searched for survivors (they found one surviving ONI agent and beat him to death), they (along with other surviving ONI agents) engaged in small skirmishes against the rioters and retreated to a building. They rode the elevator up to the roof of the building, where they tried to get evacuated by Jeffries; however, Jeffries was shot down by Insurrectionists with RPGs.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 125 They then requested ODST support, which was scheduled to arrive within 20 minutes. The UNSC personnel were extremely short on ammunition at this point, with most being limited to about one clip each. While waiting for ODST support to arrive, Watanabe was shot by Kincaide. In an act of revenge, Keyes decapitated Kincaide with a shot from a plasma rifle. He then threw the man's corpse into a crowd of rioters below, and warned them to disperse and cease hostilities, or else they would be shot.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 131 20 ODSTs, led by Faison, arrived and broke up any remaining resistance. Two snipers, Magnus and Jeremy, were assigned to kill any rebels with RPGs who were still firing on Pelicans, which they accomplished. The remaining rioters, no match for ODSTs, retreated. Despite the relatively heavy losses that the UNSC took fighting the rioters, they discovered (from Kincaide, during his brief captivity) the source of the modified Covenant weapons: a ship known as the Kestrel. Several Pelicans then arrived to pick up the ODSTS, Hansen, and Keyes.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 135 Carson, the pilot of the dropship Keyes and Hansen were on, informed them that Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Zheng detected a Covenant fleet arriving near Charybdis IX. While Keyes and Zheng were in favor of making a last stand alongside the three UNSC destroyers guarding the planet, Hansen revealed that she had a rank higher than both of them and ordered them to continue their search for the Kestrel. She ordered that they drop her off at an orbiting depot first, leaving her to certain doom at the hands of the Covenant fleet.Halo: The Cole Protocol - page 139 Sources Category:UNSC Victories in the Insurrection